


Letters II

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius writes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters II

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Thanks to anyone reading this, it makes my day to see you here!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

October 12

Mother and Father,

Classes are going well. There’s a bit more work this year, but that was to be expected. I’ve even managed to get Albus to do some studying. If it’s possible, Rose does even more reading than I do. She’s taken over a table in the Common Room almost permanently.

I was thinking that maybe this winter Albus could spend some time at the Manor. Talk it over and let me know, soon please. The Potters make their plans relatively early.

Your son,  
Scorpius 

P.S. Mother, everyone has been asking for some of your chocolates. They insist that they can’t go another day without them. Please send another batch right away.

 

October 13

Son,

I spent all night making treats for you and your Housemates. I hope they go over well, though I’m sure they will. We’re glad to hear you are continuing to do well in your studies. Keep it up, honey.

You’re father is a bit hesitant about having Albus over, but I’m working on him. You’ll have your answer within a week. Perhaps you should send him another letter about it.

With all my love,  
Your Mother

 

October 15

Father,

I would like you to consider allowing Albus to join us this winter a bit more thoroughly. Mother tells me you are a bit hesitant about it. Need I remind you of our deal? Since Albus spent no time at the Manor this summer, our arrangement extends to the next break. Consider this when making your decision.

Your only son,  
Scorpius

 

October 18

Scorpius,

Your last letter made an excellent point and, once having considered all of the facts, I have decided to allow Albus a week at the Manor. Have him owl his father and tell him to contact me. We will make all of the arrangements.

In the future, you would be wise not to remind me of a deal I have made. I do not forget such things, nor do I rescind on them.

Your forgiving father,  
Draco


End file.
